inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Shippō
Shippo (七宝, Shippou) is an orphaned young fox demon who attempts to steal the Shikon Jewel from Kagome and InuYasha, wanting to become stronger and avenge his father's death. Though his plan fails, Kagome and InuYasha aid him after hearing his story, and he becomes their companion for the rest of the series. Shippo normally appears to be a young boy with certain fox-like features: his legs, feet, ears, and tail. He can shape-shift, but his other forms (such as a large pink flying balloon) are temporary and often ineffective, usually given away by his lingering fox tail. He can also create illusory duplicates of himself, as well as weak fox-fire magic and toy-based tricks such as his giant spinning top attack. Naively observant, he often directs cheeky comments to InuYasha, earning a smack on the head. InuYasha and Kagome serve as older sibling figures to Shippo. Because of his small size, Shippo often rides on Kirara or the shoulders of others. When he does travel on the ground, he drops to all fours if he wants to run quickly. His actual age is never stated in the series; according to the official InuYasha guide by Rumiko Takahashi, his appearance is equivalent to that of a seven year old boy. Abilities *Biting: The ability to bite an enemy's vital points using his sharp teeth as a weapon. It is his last resort, and does not cause much damage. In one episode he does an attack called, Heart Scar, this is the same thing as biting. *''Firebombs'': An explosive weapon thrown at his enemies. The bombs confuse his enemies with their loud noise, but the ones he makes are no more than firecrackers. *''Signals'': The skill of throwing magic Weeping Mushroom spores or Spinning Zcorns that can send signals to his companions through there cries. He uses them in emergencies to call for help or give out his location. Although the Weeping Mushroom Spores and Spinning Acorns are used for signals, Shippo has thrown them at enemies in an offensive manner. *''Fox Magic'': The skill to create illusions and make someone feel pain and/or weight as if it were real. This technique is highly effective in stopping enemies in their tracks. *''Dopplegänger'': The skill to reproduce himself with a dopplegänger technique using leaves. If a dopplegänger receives impact, it goes "pop" and bursts like a balloon. They can confuse enemies so Shippo can go for reinforcements and they can increase their numbers for a concerted attack. *''Fox Fire'': The ability to create fire with demonic skills. It has next to no burn effect on opponents, but it can burn things like spider webs. It can neutralize fire from enemies, making it more of a defensive spell than an attack. *''Transformation'': The ability to transform into animals or look the same as someone else by putting a leaf onto his head. However, when Shippo's memories are vague, it is sometimes impossible to tell what he has transformed into. He imagines himself becoming something much greater than what he actually becomes, though. He can forget to hide his tail.He is better at transforming into humans than animals, but it doesn't last very long. He is also able to transform to a pink balloon-like shape with limited flying ability to carry one light person, like Kagome. Although this is not much, it is a big improvement, seeing as he used to not be able to even carry one person. However in ep 168 he can tranform fully into Miroku without giving any fox-like trait, though Sango sees through this disguise. *''Leaf Flying'': He can fly by transforming leaves into bigger leaves that people can ride on. However, leaves can only drift on wind and cannot fly on their own, so they can only be used for coming down from high places. *''Toy Horse Running'': The skill to turn a small horse into a life-size one. It can fly and is quite fast, but is also small and so is only suitable for one rider. The toy horse is made up of Spinning Acorns. It can be broken back down into individual signals. In the anime, instead of having the horse, he actually turns into the horse. Etymology Shippo literally means "seven treasures". Coincidentally, another way to say shippo is tail, which might have to do with his fox tail. Category:Characters Category:Demons